The 150th Hunger Games The New Order
by Jordan Mizakina
Summary: This is after Katniss and everyone involved in the 75/76th games is dead, all that's left are their decendants. Panem has taken a turn for the worst like, 80 years ago , and the Capitol has taken over again. They immediately set in motion the Hunger Games again. This is one girl's quest for her freedom. . Enjoy


I walked quietly through the streets of the morning, headed toward my friend Aspen's house outside the Seam. Her family owns a small sweet shop in the merchant-class section of District 12. It's the day of the Reaping, which begins at 10:00 in the morning. It is 7:45, and surely Aspen will already be prepared for the cerimony.

As I near the shop, I see that their door is open. Merchants live above their shops with their families, able to open and close at a moment's notice if something goes amiss. I walk in, knowing that Aspen is still upstairs in her bedroom, preparing.

"Sorrelle," her mother sits behind the counter, "I was sure that you'd be ready by now! Even if you _did_ sleep in!" She's never really liked me-not even in the slightest. I've heard her call me irresponsible, loud, and neumerous other insults but she puts up with me because I'm one of the only people who seems to stand her childish daughter.

I shrug, "I'm ready now. If they want to, they can drag me off to the Capitol and do whatever they want to me. For all I care, they can torture me." I've never really cared about the Reaping, particularly because people _I know_ seem to always end up in the arena. It's as if the Capitol is targetting me-trying to destroy everyone around me. The very first Reaping I can remember, they took my oldest sister away. The next year, my brother was taken and my mother committed suicide-I guess there was too much pressure for her. Now it's just my two other sisters, all grown up with families of their own, and me. I'm fifteen and living completely independant of anyone else.

Aspen's mother shoots me a sharp glance, then covers it up with fake sympathy, "If there's anything you need-"

"I'll get it myself." I snap at her, hating the sympathetic tone, hating charity, but most of all hating the Capitol. "Can I go see Aspen?"

"She's upstairs, Sorrelle... She's expecting you, as usual."

I give a curt nod and walk up the wooden stairs that I've known since the day I found my mother dead.

There is a large open space at the top of the stairs that serves as their kitchen and living area, and three surrounding bedrooms. One for Aspen's parents, another for her older brother, and one for her. The rooms aren't large, but they're adequate-bigger than both of the two rooms of my house.

I open her door without knocking and she turns, startled. Instantly I begin to laugh.

"'Elle it isn't funny!" She's glaring at me, but I ignore it. Her hair is different today, not in its usual two-pigtail style but up in a simple but elegant bun that was clearly done by her mother.

I swallow my laughter and regain some form of composure, "I'm sorry... You just looked so much like you were afraid I was a Peacekeeper come to take you away!"

She stomps her foot, clearly annoyed at my analysis of her expression, "It isn't funny, 'Elle!"

I sigh, "Yeah, yeah... Anyway, you're not going to be drawn. You've got, what, three entries?" I flop down on her bed, "I've got twelve, counting my tessarae. More likely I'll be drawn than you."

"Then why don't you wear something more..." Her voice trails off as she takes in my simple shirt and pants. I can tell she's worried about what I'm wearing and how it will look on stage as it's broadcast all over Panem.

"Presentable?" I finish her sentance, then lay back, "Because, unlike you, I don't care what the Capitol does to me. They've already made me an orphan, killed two of my four siblings and my mother, taken some of my friends away only to get murdered..."

She rolls her eyes, "Fine, fine. But when you can't get any sponsors-"

"You won't be there." The corners of my mouth twitch up in a wry smile, "You'll be gorging yourself on sweets."

She gives me a sharp look, similar to those that her mother has given me on many other occasions, then looks back into the mirror, "You know, 'Elle, I was planning on volunteering for-"

"Don't!" I sit up suddenly as a jolt of energy flows through me, "Aspen, I'm sorry but... you're just so... well... sheltered and..." I don't really want to say it, but it has to be said. Weak. She knows nothing of survival, has always been taken care of. Never been whipped in public.

"I know, I know... I'm weak and I'd never stand a chance against the Careers." She sighs in exhasperation, "But neither would any other girl in our district... Except you."

There's a long, chilled silence in the room. I stare at the ceiling, trying to piece together the bombshell Aspen has just dropped on my world.

"I should get going... Make my rounds... Go see everyone else before one of you is torn away from me only to be killed." I walk to the door, "Happy Hunger Games." My voice is hollow, not angry like I had initially thought it would be.

"You too..." Her voice borders on tears, the obvious pain becoming _very_ prominent.

I hurry out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the shop without saying a word to Aspen's mother. Many people are still asleep, but I know that Taro will be up and about, so I head in the direction of his house. As I get closer, I see him pulling a rather heavy cartload of bags of flower. "Taro!" I jog toward him, but he doesn't stop to look at me, "Taro! You getting ready for the Reaping?" I hurry to his side, willing to help at a moments notice.

He grunts out a simple answer, "Not quite."

"Oh, really? I was sure that you'd go in what you're wearing." I speak before I can stop myself, then quickly try to fix what I've said, "I mean-you look just fine in those clothes."

He sets the cart down and wipes his hands on his pants, "Eh. Might as well dress up. Don't want to be singled out, would I?" Taro eyes my simple garb, then sits on the back steps of his aunt's home.

"I don't really care if they single me out anymore. They've done it since I can remember." I shrug. Even though my life has been largely in the public eye here in District 12, no one really knows me. I've always hidden my emotions well enough to seem strong.

He sighs, "Sorrelle-"

"How many times have I told you, call me 'Elle." Even though we've only known each other for a few years, we're practically inseperable. We're not going out or anything like that-just friends, right?

"That isn't your name, Sorrelle." Taro leans against the door and pats the stairs beside him, "Sit. Joke with me while we still can."

I shake my head, "I've got other people to see, Taro." Ever since my mother's death, I've always made my rounds to the people I know _before_ the Reaping. He knows this because one year he went with me, insisting that someone should be there to keep the mood light.

"Then I'll go with you." He seems to pick up on my plans. "Might as well go meet some of your other more mysterious friends that I've never met. How about that boy you're always telling me about..." He can't seem to place his name.

"We're not speaking anymore, so I'm not going to go see him." I shrug.

"Okay... Who do you need to go see?" His calm demenor is unnerving today, not an annoying joke like usual.

"Fresia. She's next." I start in the direction of the Seam, Taro quick at my heels.

"Wouldn't Aspen like to go with you to see Fresia? I mean, they've known each other since... forever, really."

"No time. It's already eight o' clock, Taro. I've still got Olive, Nettle, Ash and Wolfe to see." I brush his suggestion off, still hurrying toward the Seam. Fresia's house lies just inside the Seam and is one of the better looking homes, unlike mine which is a simple two room shelter.

"Fine, but if Fresia gets picked-"

"She won't. Not enough entries. And anyway, I'm planning on volunteering for the female tribute." I quiet him with my simple yet damning statement. He shuffles to a stop, his hands at his side and his mouth open in shock.

"Why...?" Suddenly I'm not just a weak joke to him. Suddenly I matter.

"You're always saying how weak I am... Might as well prove my strength..." My voice is barely audible even in the eerily silent street.

"Sorrelle, you really don't know the difference between a joke and-"

"I do, Taro. That's why I've got to prove myself. Not just to you, but to everyone. You wouldn't understand." I let my long bangs fall over my face, "I've got to prove to the Capitol that they can't destroy me. That they can't take everyone away from me."

He's quiet until we reach Fresia's house, then he grabs my shoulder, "Why? Why do you have to prove anything to the Capitol? I've seen you take their beatings-both literally and metaphorically. You always refuse help because you're afraid of being weak. Don't you get it? You're not alone anymore, Sorrelle."

I barely meet his eyes, "I know... I just..."

"'Elle!" Fresia opens the door with a smile, "And Taro... Oh... Am I-interrupting something...?"

Taro looks up at her, shame-faced. It's a known fact that he's in love with her-he's even told her-but she doesn't feel the same. "No. Not at all, Fresia."

"Fresia, I just came for my usual." I step up into her home and embrace her. This is a real show of affection for us-both outcasts, both afraid to get close to anybody.

"'Elle, if you're planning what I know you are-"

"Don't worry, Fresia." Taro smiles at her, "I won't let her."

I give a pointed look to both of them, "I've got other people to see. Anything important you need or want from me?"

Fresia shrugs. "Not really. Can I go with you? It might be interesting to meet some of your other friends."

"If you want, sure. I've already seen Aspen and-clearly-Taro. Olive, Nettle, Ash and the Hob are my last."

"Okay. I've met Olive and Nettle. Never met Ash. I don't trade in the Hob. Too dangerous." She's holding my gaze easily, her odd golden eyes cool. "What about your mutt?"

My _muttation_. The only one of its kind. A large cat-like animal with wings similar to the mythical _Gryffin_. I feel a pang, but hide it. "I can't risk it today, Freeze... Going into the woods would mean risking a public whipping-possibly even death. And if the Capitol learned about me and Jade..."

"They'd surely kill you. I know, I know... It's just, she's been really helpful to you. Been your best friend... I just thought you'd want to see her."

"I can't. Anyway, we've got to get going. The others will be waiting for me."

She nods and all three of us head out once again. Olive and Nettle wait at Nettle's house, like usual. They're emotional and shower me with hugs. Tears flow-not mine, but their's. They carry on about how much they love me and nonsense that I can't understand through their wailing. Taro, Fresia and I continue on my rounds.

"Sorrelle~!" Ash, a rather flamboyant boy who lives above the cloth shop runs and gives me a crushing hug, then kisses me on the cheek, "How are you? You're not planning anything crazy, are you? Jade wouldn't approve if you did, you know!" I tone him out until he settles down and gives me another, more gentle, hug. "I love you, 'Elle."

I roll my eyes, "Love you too, Ash."

He holds my arms and takes on a sincere look, his blue eyes intensely looking back into mine, "I mean it, Sorrelle Finley. I love you like you were part of my family."

I nod, "I know." I guess he realizes how much I know when my voice catches in my throat and he gives me another hug.

"_Go._ See your Hob people. They'll be waiting anyway."

My tears are held back only by the presence of Fresia and Taro, "Okay. Take care of yourslef, Ash." I turn away from him and back to the road ahead of me.

I've added a stop in my head, without telling Fresia and Taro. Wolfe. He's an odd mix of Seam and Merchant. His dark hair brands him as from the Seam-even with the highlights of blonde-but his eyes... His eyes are an ever-changing mix of swirled colors, not the usual Seam-gray. I think of him now, his upbeat strong step, his smell of coal, wildflowers and cinnamon.

"Something wrong, Sorrelle?" Taro. He's shaking my shoulder, trying to bring me from my trance.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts of Wolfe, because for some reason he and Ash have never really seen eye-to-eye. "Oh... Uh... N-nothing." Suddenly it hits me. I love both of them. But... _how?_ Do I love one as a brother and the other romantically, or both as brothers? And if I love one romantically, _which one?_ My stomach tightens as I evade Taro's dark eyes.

He drops his hands and waves me on, "Then let's get going if you want to visit the Hob, kid!"

I nod, quickly hurrying after him toward the Hob. "Wait up, guys!" Suddenly I'm chasing them as if we were back in grade school, free to chase whatever dreams we wanted. But now... Now we are plagued by the annual Hunger Games. And to make matters worse, it's a Quarter Quell year. What sick twist will it be this time? None of us knows, or cares to, really.

"C'mon! You're not _really_ that slow, are you Sorrelle!" Taro's running backwards, actually _laughing_. I catch up to him just in time to trip, fall into his chest and grab his hand for stability, and drop it. He doesn't seem to notice, and is suddenly protective. "Are you okay, 'Elle! Did you break anything?"

I'm overcome with emotions, so I just laugh. I know I must seem like a total lunatic to these two, suddenly laughing on the day my mother killed herself, the day my brother and sister were taken away to slaughter, _my birthday._ "You..." I try to control my giggling, "You called me 'Elle!"

He kicks a rock, fakely dismissive, "So what if I did? It slipped."

I lightly punch his arm, "Liar."

He rolls his eyes and starts dragging me, "C'mon. Let's go."

"Hold on." I turn, suddenly changing my course, "I've got to see someone else, too." We're only a short distance away from Wolfe's home.

Fresia and Taro look at me, waiting. Then Fresia's brave enough to ask, "Who?"

"Wolfe. It'll just be for a minute. It's just... I need to see him." I try to hurry my speech along, hoping I won't upset Taro.

"Huh... Never met him." She bites her lip, "Guess I will today, though!"

"You won't like him." Taro bursts out, "He's not... Well, to someone like you, he might as well be a mutt."

It's like a lash of the Head Peacekeeper's whip. Him-Wolfe-been called a mutt. It's one thing to call Jade a mutt because, well, she _is _a mutt. But Wolfe's just as human as the rest of us. "He's just fine, Taro. In fact, he's great." I'm trying to keep myself calm, and quickly failing. "His eyes are _amazing_, his skills-even better! Hell, he's more courageous than you ever could be! I'm sick of you calling him weak! Sick of you picking on us just because our families aren't from the merchant-class!" Tears squeeze into my eyes and I slam them shut in a futile attempt to keep the tears at bay.

Fresia looks at me, shocked. Has she _ever _seen me cry? I don't think so. Hardly anyone has. I guess I'm just afraid. Afraid for whoever's going to be picked at the Reaping. Afraid of the sick twist the Capitol has put on it this year for the Quarter Quell (I was ill-recovering from a lashing in the square-when they announced it). And, quite frankly, afraid that I'll be forced to choose between Wolfe and Taro on the day that has plagued me since birth.

"Shhh, Sorrelle..." Taro tries unfruitfully to calm me down. I slam myself against a fence and curl up on the ground.

"It's all my fault..." I'm sobbing freely now, trying only to keep my breathing even, "All of the death and pain... Everything..."

He pats my back soothingly, then hauls me up and wipes my eyes as an unbelievably large number of Peacekeepers walks by. "No time to go to the Hob." He whispers, "Get to Wolfe's, then get ready for the Reaping. This year, there'll be an eight-year-old picked along with the usual male and female."

I nod, stunned, and take off sprinting for Wolfe's house on the far side of the Seam, nearest the meadow and as close as I'll come to Jade. My tears are still flowing when I reach his door. I hear footsteps on the strong wooden floor, then he's there without a word.

"Wolfe..." I manage to choke out a single word, his name, before we're holding each other tightly, afraid to let go. There are no words between us. We both know that if we speak, we'll fall apart. We stand on his doorstep for what seems like an eternity until we hear others moving toward the Justice Building.

"C'mon. I think I've got one of my sister's old dresses you'll fit into. Hurry up and change and we'll go to the Reaping." He drags me inside and toward the back room where his sister and mother used to sleep-both now dead of starvation. In an instant, I'm standing in a beautiful gown of deep azure silk and matching shoes. He's clipped a flower in my hair and put a silver locket, engraved with an animal similar to Jade on it.

"Oh... Wolfe..." I'm speechless... again.

"Open the locket." His face lights up in a smile as I look at the pictures inside. One of my friends-all of them including him, Jade and Taro-and the other side of my family, still all alive.

"I can't take this, Wolfe-"

"I know you're going to volunteer as the female tribute. I want this to be your token, 'Elle. Something that I didn't tell you when I should have is that... I'm in love with you, 'Elle." His hand goes to my cheek as his eyes change to a soft blue. This is the basis for the rumors. His eyes. It's said that he's not _really_ from District 12, but that he's from some other place that none of us know. That would make him a perfect target for the Capitol, thus making anyone close to him a target as well.

I fear I'm going to cry again, but before I can he kisses me. It's brief because A Peacekeeper-known to trade in the Hob-comes in and good-naturedly shoos us out of the house.

We cling to each other as we hurry to our places. He's a year older than me-sixteen-and a boy, so we've less time than we want. Then I'm standing there in a dress that's far too elegant for me, my long bangs free to mix with my shorter hair in the wind. A woman that's been assigned to District 12 since anyone can remember runs happily onto the stage, her long violet hair styled in wild loops that frame her face. Her dress is an over-the-top ball gown, short in the front and long in the back. It's a bright shade of yellow and I get the feeling she's dressed as a lemon-eggplant hybrid.

She gives a quick speech followed by the mayor-Lucas Quincey-and then introduces the last two living victors in our district-Zinnia Danville and Jonquil Ramsey. Jonquil looks as cool as ever in his plain clothes. Zinnia, however, searches the faces of every child, wondering who she will have to watch die. They're both able to mentor-both healthy enough to watch at least one more of their tributes die as far as the Capitol is concerned. The two give short speeches and then it's on to choosing the tributes.

The woman, whom I've never bothered to learn the name of, walks over to the large glass ball that holds the girls' names. "Lady's first!" She chirps in the Capitol Accent. The violet loops of hair bounce around her face as she digs into the slips of paper. Bites her lip. Digs deeper. Clutches a slip, and brings it out. My hands are clenched into tight fists and I'm shivering. This is it. "The lucky lady is... Sage Hannabee!" The woman's beaming, searching the faces for the girl.

Heads turn to the group of twelve-year-old girls, then lock onto her. She's not threatenning in the least. Her eyes are a faded blue, her hair a pale, limp blonde. Merchant class. I vaguely remember seeing her around town. Her father owns the tea shop.

It hits me like a ton of bricks-my indifference. I barely know her-unlike the past tributes. Suddenly, I'm enraged. My vision goes blury as tears come, but I force them back. "I volunteer..." My voice is barely audible. I hear the girl's family wailing from afar and know that, for once, I must speak up in public. Lunge forward, headed for the stage. "I volunteer as tribute!" Peacekeepers. They're on me like a pack of wild dogs, dragging me back. Fight. "I volunteer! I volunteer to take her place!" The square goes silent, the Peacekeepers stop struggling against me.

"_Oh?_" The human lemon-eggplant seems annoyed, "Well, I suppose that we'll have to follow protocol."

"Aw, let 'er go!" Someone's voice calls from the silent crowd.

"I volunteer to take the place of Sage Hannabee as tribute." My voice is firm, my eyes locked on the woman's.

I can't tell, but I think she sighs in exhasperation. "Fine. Please, come take your place and introduce yourself."

My jaw is set in defiance. I suppose they think I'm going to try and run because Peacekeepers right from the Capitol-or Two, I can't tell-roughly move me toward the stage. Two at a time, that's how I take the steps, and mount the pedestal. "My name is Sorrelle Finley. I am sixteen years old." I find my sisters and their families standing together in the crowd. My oldest nephew is eight years old, making him elligable for this Quarter Quell.

"Sorrelle Finley of District Twelve!" The woman calls cheerily, then clicks over to the boys' bowl. Digs deep once more. Grins to the crowd. Lifts a paper out of the ball in her pampered hand, so out of place here in District 12. "The male tribute is..."

The whole district holds its breath. You can hear the dust moving in the streets, it's so quiet.

"Wolfe Maythatch." The name resonates inside my head and I become dizzy. My knees threaten to give way, but I force myself to stand. Wolfe will be going into the arena with me. He'll give his life for me, and in the end we'll both die, plus the eight year old from our district. All the fight leaves me as he steps up onto his pedestal and I refuse to meet his gaze. No one volunteers in his place. Not even Taro. _Taro!_ I suddenly remember the boy who I had been talking with this morning. How he had always called me weak. How I still had to prove him wrong.

_Stand. Prove him wrong,_ I'm forcing myself to stand, above the crowd and above Wolfe. I must stand alone, must show Taro-and the Capitol-that I am not just a weak gamepiece to be used. I will defy.

"Now on to the eight-year-old!" The lemon-eggplant walks carefully to a third ball placed on the makeshift stage. Reaches into the ball, digs deep into the names of innocent children afraid for their lives. Retrieves a single name. "Basil Mason." Another ton of bricks drops on my chest. Olive's younger brother. He just turned eight. So pure and innocent... He's never been quite right in the head. He's kind of a pet to everyone here in Twelve. I guess, to the Capitol, he's just another puppet.

Olive screams. Her mother wails. Peacekeepers carry the boy, still trying to cling to his mother, up to the stage. He's crying and reaching out for his mother. Basil can't talk very well, but I know what he's saying now. "Mama, Ollie!" He's crying for his family. The Peacekeepers set him down roughly onto the third pedestal. He sits, chewing on his fingers and drooling. District 12 is tense, hatred at the Capitol radiating from their very being. Zinnia and Jonquil exchange glances, concerned for the boy. We all know his fate: a quick death, probably at the hand of the Capitol and their land mines.

We're whisked into the Justice building where we are permitted one hour to say our goodbyes. My sisters. Their children. Taro, Fresia, Nettle, Olive, Aspen, and Ash burst through the door next. Nettle, Aspen, and Ash becoming emotional at every word I say.

Olive pulls me into a corner. "'Elle... Do me a favor, will you?"

"Anything, Olive. Just name it."

"Keep an eye out for him, will you? Basil, I mean... Keep him away from the bloodbath."

I nod, understandingly. "Wolfe will do the same; I know him. If one of us doesn't win, we'll make sure that he does. Basil's a nice kid. I want him to come home."

She hugs me, burying her face into my shoulder to release heavy sobs.

I'm released and Taro takes a breath to say something, but decides against it.

"Taro, I have to prove to the Capitol-"

"Why!" Suddenly he's angry, "You didn't even know her, Sorrelle! Not like the others, at least! You've nothing to prove! And now you're throwing your life away! For what!"

The room is silent until I speak up, "Because I have to die as myself, not as some starving little kid."

Three Peacekeepers come into the room, signalling that our time is up. We hug and then they're lead out of the room. I'm alone for a few minutes, then I'm whisked to the train station where a Capitol train is waiting.

No words. I don't speak to the Eggplant-lemon, Zinnia, or Jonquil. My eyes are locked on the tops of my shoes as we board. A few times, the Eggplant-lemon takes a deep breath, as if she's going to say something, then just purses her lips in exhasperation. I want to run, take Wolfe with me, keep each other safe. I don't want to die-I don't want Wolfe or Basil to die, either. It's inevitable. We're headed toward our deaths courtesy of the Capitol. Basil clings to my leg, he's suddenly aware of my mood. Wolfe looks like he could just rip the Eggplant-lemon's disgustingly cheery throat out, but he restrains himself.

"Sorrelle," Zinnia's voice calls me to reality, "Are you okay?" She seems genuinely concerned.

I want to tell her no. Want to tell her that she, of all people, should know that I've just volunteered to die for a girl I didn't even know. I want to curl up and cry. But instead I simply nod and say, "Just fine, thanks."

"That's a very nice locket. Who gave it to you?" She's trying to ease me out of my shell.

"A friend." My eyes flicker up to look at Wolfe for an instant and I can tell she knows.

"Ah... It's beautiful. What's in it?" Zinnia's looking at me, genuine curiosity registering on her face.

My hands fumble but I eventually get the locket open, "Pictures... My family and friends, mostly."

Her eyes lock onto the mutt, _my_ mutt. Jade. "And... This?"

I shrug, "Aspen's dad pulled a prank. It's a giant cake."

Basil tugs at my pants leg, wanting to see the pictures, too. I bend down and hand him the locket. A smile breaks out on his face and I simply can't help but smile back. He claps and gives a squeal that sends the train car into a short-lived joy. Surely he'll be able to get sponsors-someone with a bleeding heart, a mother with a young child, someone who thinks he's cute.

"Such a sweet boy he is," The Eggplant-lemon shakes her head, "A shame. Such a waste of purity..."

"Uhm..." I cough, "Could I ask... Well, what's your name?"

There must be something amusing about my ignorance because she throws her head back and laughs, making her purple loops of hair look like wavy vines. "It's Perpetua, darling!"

"Perpetua..." I speak the name, rolling it around in my mouth, tasting it. I suppose that she's too dim to understand that some of us never really cared to learn her name in the districts.

"Yes. Perpetua. You didn't know that?" She seems shocked.

I shrug, "Usually I'm sleeping under the stage steps."

Wolfe makes a sound that's a mix of a snort and laughter. He knows that it's not true, that I've just been ignorant.

Perpetua shakes her head, "Ignorance could get you killed in the arena, darling."

"My name's not 'darling'." I glare at her, "It's Sorrelle."

The corners of her mouth twitch up, "My, we've a temper! Let's save it for the arena, shall we? As for your name, I know it's Sorrelle. You prefer to be called 'Elle though, right?"

I nod once, robotically, then leave the car to go to my room. The train's shaking and I have to hold onto the wall in order to make it to my bedroom. Two people's steps follow me-a child's and a high-heeled woman's. Perpetua and Basil. I turn around to meet them just as I reach my door, "What?"

"Feel free to use whatever is in your room. It's all at your disposal." Perpetua's eyes are a bright violet color, clearly surgically enhanced.

"Right." I slip through the door and slam it behind me, ignoring Basil. There are no windows, which is disappointing, but it's a nice room filled with things from the Capitol. I throw myself down on the bed, bury my face into the puffy pillows, and sob. I don't know for how long. There are numerous knocks on my door, but I ignore them until someone calls through the door to me.

"'Elle... It's Wolfe." He's hesitant, I know, but still firm, "Please open the door?"

I realize I've locked him-and the world-out of my room. In a daze, I stand and open the door. He embraces me. We stand like that until Zinnia, with Basil on her hip, comes walking down the hall. It's clear that she'll be his mentor.

"Wolfe! And there's our Sorrelle! Been locked away from us for almost the whole trip. Only two more hours left." She forces a smile, trying to cheer me up.

"Zinnia," Wolfe pulls away from me, suddenly noticing that his hands were on my hips as if we were dancing. "Would you take offence if Sorrelle and I shared Jonquil? That way you'd be able to devote your time to Basil..." He's read my thoughts. Again.

"Of course not, Wolfe." She seems reasonable enough, "Are there any other motives for this choice?"

He shakes his head in answer and she continues down the hall. "'Elle, in the arena if you need to, kill the kid. Olive will understand that he'll only-"

"No, Wolfe. If I kill him, I've killed a part of her. I won't do it."

I turn to go back into my room and he grabs my hand, "Then at least come take a look at this. You'll be rather interested, I think."

I sigh, "What is it?"

He shakes his head, indicating that he's unable to explain, "Just come see." He leads me through the dining car, through another, nondescript car, and into a car with windows on the back, top, and sides. There is a girl that I recognize instantly. She's from our school, so why is she here? And, more importantly, why is she wearing the uniform of one of the mutes?

"What...?" I try to get the question out, but my voice drops.

"She's an Avox, Sorrelle. She tried to save Basil-tried to take him out of the room where he was in the Justice building."

It's Lila Maines. She's the closest person to Olive. Even I'm not as close to Olive as her. Clearly she was put up to this. I walk over and sit down beside her. She's shackled to the table by both hands, and has clearly has been beaten. "Lila..."

She looks up to me, shakes her head slightly, and looks back down.

"What'd they do to her...?" I look up at Wolfe, afraid.

"Cut her tongue out. She's labeled a traitor, Sorrelle. Just because she tried to save the kid..."

"Lila, I promise I'll keep him safe." I grab her shackled hand and tears roll down her face. She's only able to squeak out an odd, primal sound that I take as a thank-you.

"Come on, Sorrelle. We shouldn't be seen with her. It could get her in trouble." Wolfe is trying only to do the right thing. I nod, almost completely numbed by her sight, stand, and leave the car.

As we walk back to the dining car, still in our Reaping outfits, Wolfe requests an oddity. "Sing for me, Sorrelle?"

I almost laugh, "I can't sing! And anyway, I've got an awful voice!"

"I've heard you in the woods. Before we became friends, when you hunted alone, I would hide while you sang and all the birds would stop..." He sighs, "I remember that you liked this really cryptic song... The Hanging Tree... All the Mockingjays liked it, too, or they wouldn't have repeated it."

I shake my head as we reach the dining car, laughing, "Fine. I'll sing."

This gets the attention of Basil, Zinnia, Jonquil, and Perpetua. Perpetua asks, "What are you going to sing?"

I shrug, "My usual."

"The Hanging Tree." Wolfe puts a name to my 'usual'.

"Well, by all means-sing!" Perpetua's smiling-beaming, really.

I take a deep breath and begin.

_"Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree  
Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

I look nervously around the room but see nothing but smiles, and continue.__

"Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.  
Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

The room is silent until Wolfe begins to clap, followed by Basil, Perpetua, Zinnia and then Jonquil-our shared mentor. I did not want this to happen. Surely the cameras caught the song, and surely it will come up in the interviews.  
Once the clapping dies down, Wolfe grins, "Another?"  
"Hmmmm... I don't know..." I bite my lip, still unsure of my talents.  
He grabs my shoulders, "Sorrelle, you're great. What do I need to do to prove this to you? Why do you think I gave you the locket, my sister's dress, and..." He pushes me back into the panelled wall, "The kiss?"  
I think he's about to kiss me again when Perpetua speaks up, "Oh my! You two are lovers?"  
I shake my head and brush his hands away, "No. Just friends."  
She seems relieved, "Hm... A shame."  
"Continuing on... Perhaps another song, Sorrelle? One more cheerful? We're almost to the Capitol, and it's a good pasttime." It's Zinnia who speaks up, saving both Wolfe and me from a rather touchy topic.  
"Well... I've got a song about a Mockingjay... It's not very good, because I wrote it one day while in the woods. It sounds better when someone harmonizes..." I look to Wolfe, who rolls his eyes.  
"You're the one with talent, 'Elle. It'll sound amazing either way." He assures me.  
I nod, happily reassured by his words and much more confident, "Okay. I'll sing it without harmony... Not like I wanted the full effect or anything..." A sly grin creeps its way across my face.  
"No, 'Elle. And anyway, I can't sing it... I only know it from when you were hunting." I can tell Wolfe's not joking.

I begin to sing, looking at him for support.

_"It's a young day  
My Precious Mockingjay  
Take Wing  
Begin to Sing_

_They're in the skies  
Awaiting your demise  
Ignite  
Start the fight_

_It's Just One Spark  
But it will light this dark  
Flight, Fight  
Through the night_

_One Mockingjay  
Leads the revolt today  
Clipped Wings,  
Bravely sings."_

My voice drops off and the room is silent once more. Everyone, even Basil and Wolfe, has a look of shock frozen on their faces. Suddenly, I feel as if I've done something very wrong. Something that could get any of my friends killed or tortured. I have sang about a rebellion.  
Perpetua clears her throat, "Well, Sorrelle... That was a-lovely song." She's lying, I can tell.  
I shrug, "I guess. Like I said, it needs harmony."  
Basil rubs his eyes sleepily and curls up in Zinnia's arms. I'm glad she's his mentor. A motherly type. But then, how did she win the games? I dismiss the thought and smile at Wolfe, "So, how'd I do?"  
He shakes his head, still in shock but smiling, "Your voice is... Wow, 'Elle..."  
"Well, let's watch the review of the Reapings, shall we?" Perpetua's quick to change the subject.  
"Alright." My eyes are still locked onto Wolfe's as I take a step back and bump into the wall, distracting me just enough to break his gaze. His eyes. They've mezmerized me again.  
"We've got about an hour and a half until we reach the Capitol. Hurry, hurry!" Perpetua's affected voice breaks into my thoughts. "The reviews will take about an hour. We've no time to waste staring at each other. Come along, now!" She stands, turns on the large screen at the front of the car, and sits back down.

From District 1, a rather pale boy who seems to rarely go outside and a beautiful girl who looks as if she's ready to fight anyone for the right to be a tribute in the games. I don't bother with their names. The eight year old is a shy-looking girl with jet black hair and intense blue eyes. I've bothered to learn that her name is Sparkle. Nothing more.  
District Two's eight year old has red hair, even brighter than my own, and cold, black eyes. She's clearly been well-fed her whole life. Her stance is strong and brave, much like a lion out on the hunt. I wince as I hear her name. Jayde. My mutt, Jade. Part cat part bird. This girl is so much like her, yet so much more menacing. Her older brother is chosen as the male tribute. His name is Stone. He looks even weaker than his little sister, even though she's much younger. The female tribute is a girl named Blaize. She's thin, but strong. They've all been pampered and trained for the games.  
Three's tributes include a sixteen year old girl that I don't bother to take note of in my head, a twelve year old boy with glasses and scars. He looks only slightly weaker than Two's eight year old. Their eight year old is an aloof-looking girl who shakes like a leaf while clutching a book that looks to be full of some sort of blueprints. I ignore her.  
Four. The female's thirteen years old, named Orca-I can see why. Her hair and eyes are jet black and her skin is pale. At seventeen, their male tribute is a force to note. He wears a tight shirt to display his muscular chest. Finn is what he's called. His tan is a golden color, his hair bleached by the sun, and his eyes as blue as the ocean. Handsome, yes. Surely there will be plenty of sponsors for someone like him. Their eight year old is chosen. A boy. He's tanned like the seventeen year old, but not nearly as muscular. This boy looks innocent, almost unable to harm anyone, but I know better. I don't make note of his name, but of his power.  
District Five. The male is clearly a boy who works inside at least twelve hours a day. He'll be one of the first to die if he isn't clever. The girl's twelve years old. She reminds me of Nettle with her fire-red hair and freckle-covered face. I don't note anything more about her, for fear that I might have to kill her while thinking of my friend back home. Their eight year old is a small girl who looks only five years old. She's called Electra. No one will sponsor such a weak-looking girl unless they want to throw their money away.  
Six's male and female tributes are twins. They refuse to let go of each other's hand once on stage. Clearly they'll be each other's ruination, so I leave them at the back of my mind. The eight year old is a boy. His name is Traynor Pratt. I'm sure he's never washed in his life, what with his dirt-streaked face and greasy hair. Impossible to tell what he really looks like.  
Seven's tributes all seem strong, much like trees. The male is fourteen and unbelievably muscular. His name is Oak. The female is delicate, yet strong. Her eyes hold on one boy in the audience, clearly her lover, then go to her family. She's crying, unable to be consoled. Cherri is what they called her. As for their eight year old, he too is strong. Before he goes to the stage, his mother embraces him, hands him a pinecone of some sort, then kisses his forehead. I try to ignore his mother-she acted like she could be just sending him off to school-and focus on the next district.  
Eight. The female is graceful and sure-footed. Her hair shines in the sun, framing her oddly small face. Clever, I can tell. I make a note of her actions, but not her name. An eight year old boy who's impossibly thin, weak, is called. He'll be killed soon in the games, so I ignore him. The male tribute is sixteen years old. His name is Tanner. I can tell he works in a leather factory by his cough and the chemical stains on his fingers.  
None of District Nine's tributes are notable. All seem like they could fit in anywhere among the starving masses of children in District Twelve.  
District Ten's male tribute has leather hands from working in the livestock fields. I can see raised welts under his shirt on his back where a recent lashing took place. Suddenly, I want to help this boy-want him to win the games, but I know that he will be trying to kill me so I dismiss the thought of his pain. The female is twelve years old. She's got an arm in a homemade sling. I note that she will be unable to climb trees; I have the advantage. Their eight year old is a female who has clearly taken care of her family-three infants and an ill-looking mother. Her mother will probably die without her there. Hatred flares inside me-not of the girl but of the Capitol.  
All three of District Eleven's tributes are largely malnourished. The male is named Dill Trammel. He's tall, but thin. Nothing to take notice of. I wonder if he's stuffing himself while on his way to the Capitol? The female is named Viola Yucca. She's thirteen. Her slender figure is perfect for climbing trees-I've got a disadvantage. Her litte brother is called as the eight year old tribute. I don't stay in the room long enough to hear his name. If I would have, they would have seen me sobbing until I eventually sobbed myself to sleep.

I wake up to Wolfe's voice and touch. He's petting my hair and singing the song that I wrote. Just as I open my eyes, he kisses me on the forehead. "Good morning, 'Elle," He breathes with a smile, "Sleep well?"  
I push him away, knowing that we can't do this. We're going to be thrown into an arena together, only to fight to the death. He knows this as well as I do. None of us will be going home. Not even Basil. I stand up, "Where are we?"  
"Your bedroom in the training center. Had to carry you here." He stretches, "Thought I'd take a nap, too."  
For no apparent reason, this upsets me. "Don't you have your own room!" I snap at him.  
Wolfe throws his head back and laughs, "I was kidding, 'Elle. Oh, and Perpetua wants to see you."  
I sigh, biting my lip and staring at the electronic closet. How are we supposed to know how to work these damned things? Did they never consider that maybe their tributes are ignorant of the Capitol's technology-or just too poor to afford it? And I'm still in the silk dress.  
"Here. Let me help." He puts his arms around me and programs in an outfit that is suited to my tastes. A black t-shirt and some simple pants.  
I look up into his eyes, which are now a forest green, then quickly look away. This isn't right. We cannot love each other and be trying to kill each other. I think of Taro. Think of my friends back home. How are they reacting to my choice?  
"Sorrelle," He grabs my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes. Mesmerized again by their abilities. He kisses me, then pulls away, "I really do love you."  
No. Lies. He's going to kill me. We'll kill each other. I push him away, trying not to punch him. "Get out. I've got to get dressed."  
"Meet Perpetua in the diningroom." He walks out and I know I've done something wrong. He'll be surly towards me until I right it, but I can't so he'll just have to take my death as an apology.  
I dress in a daze and before I know it I'm standing before Perpetua, Zinnia, and Jonquil in the diningroom. They're all surrounding Basil, who's drawing a rather interesting picture of a man in a noose hanging from a tree. At first it looks like scribbles, but then I see it. There are papers covering the table under wonderfully delicious foods. Many of the two songs that I sang last night, others of his family and District 12. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Ah, Sorrelle! There you are!" Perpetua clicks toward me and gives me a hug, "Today is the parade. You've got two hours before you're remade!" Annoyingly cheerful. Like always.  
"Oh, joy..." I try to sound happy, but my voice is hollow. I think of who-or _what_ my stylist might be. Hope he or she isn't part cat-isn't a mutt.  
Zinnia tries to cheer me up, "Come. Look at Basil's wonderful drawings. As for your stylist and prep team, don't worry about them. I'll give you some advice: Don't fight them and you'll be fine."  
"Sorrelle, how about we talk about strategy? In the games, if you're going to win, you need a strategy." Jonquil puts in his words.  
I shake my head, "It's fine. I'm not planning on winning, anyway. It doesn't matter what I do."  
Jonquil's voice is calming, "Alright then. So you're planning on committing suicide?"  
"After I prove to a friend back home that I'm strong, yes. But it'll be suicide by tribute-or, Capitol. Whichever gets to me first." I'm calm and focused.  
"So you never planned on even trying?" Wolfe's in the doorway, stunned.  
I turn to him and suddenly I feel myself falling apart. Force myself to be strong, for Aspen's sake. For Basil, Olive and the others. "That's right. I'm not going to try to win."  
"You'll be in for alot of pain..." His voice borders on tears. Push it out of my mind. Don't give in to the boy with the color-change eyes.  
I shrug, deflated. "Doesn't matter. I've been through it all my life."  
He reaches out and touches my cheek softly, "Why...?"  
"Leave me alone!" I pull back, giving hostility in return for his kindness. My hands form fists, and I'm ready to fight, but he just drops his hands and leaves the room. Surly.  
"Eat." Perpetua sets a heaping plate of different foods in front of me and I suddenly realize just how starving I really am. I plow into the food. Three more plates of food come before I stop, unable to eat another bite. Perpetua shakes her head at me, chuckling lightly, "Incredible how you can eat so much and still be hungry... Are you, by the way?"  
"Am I what?" I look up at her from an empty plate.  
"Still hungry."  
"Maybe I'll just have another biscuit..." I reach over some of Basil's drawings to get to the plate of warm, perfect biscuits. Jonquil's hand stops me and I look up at him.  
"Don't. We've only got about another hour before you meet your stylist. If you're ill and decide to puke... they won't be amused." He's emotionless, almost uncomfortably so.  
I nod, not particularly upset by him stopping me. "Guess it had to end sooner or later."  
The corners of Jonquil's mouth twitch up at my joke, but he hides it well. "Look here, I think you can win this. You said you had to prove your strength to a friend back home. What better way to prove yourself than to win?"  
"I have to prove to him that I'm not afraid of death. That I'm strong enough to handle the pain and terror of the arena." I bite my lip in thought, recalling previous terrors I've gone through. Five lashings in the square. Watching my sister, brother and mother die. Seeing Taro fall for Fresia. Wait. The last one isn't true. I don't love him. At least, not romantically, right? Watching Wolfe walk onto the stage, battle ready then and there. Watching him being feared by everyone because of one physical thing impossible for him to control. Watching him recieve lashings in the square. Watching Taro recieve lashings. All these, leading up to my death. They have made me able to rebel.  
"Well, kid, you got a long way to go. And like I said, you can win this. If you can show him that you're not only unafraid of death-but that you can beat it-you'll have no problems." Jonquil's grey Seam eyes light up even though the rest of his face is grave.  
"Come along, get ready to go everyone~!" Perpetua's voice breaks into the moment. Stupid, simple-minded Perpetua... and yet, how would we survive without her keeping us on time? I allow myself to be steered out of the diningroom and into a hallway where the elevators are located. Perpetua hits a series of buttons, I watch closely hoping to learn something. Then we're down in the remake center. I'll meet my stylist soon, but before then it'll be my prep team. Perpetua hugs Basil and I, hesitates at Wolfe and gives him a simple handshake. "Good luck to each of you." With that, she leaves us to wait. Jonquil and Zinnia have left with her.  
I watch Basil, fiddling with his untied shoelaces. "Want me to tie them?"  
He shakes his head and starts chewing on them. I sigh, waiting. Then it's time to go into our remake rooms. We'll be separated. I worry about the kid, Basil, but then dismiss it as I see his prep team approaching. They've all decided to wear wonderful pastel colors and keep their outfits relatively low-key for the Capitol. He seems happy to go with them. More waiting. My prep team arrives with Wolfe's and we leave each other's company. I'm taken back into my remake rooms where I will be transformed into a girl I don't know.  
"I'm Harmony." A woman with teal hair and long pigtails chirps. She stares back at me with large brown eyes and I can't help but feel sickenned at how much she looks like Aspen, even with teal hair. "You must be Sorrelle. Mind if I call you 'Elle?"  
Remain impartial. Do not get attatched. "Don't care." I shrug as I pull off my shirt. I know I'll need to be completely nude for this, but I can't help feel that I shouldn't be stripping in front of such outlandish creatures with their odd implants, tattoos, and the like. I shiver as the cold of the room hits me, but force myself to ignore it. "Who are the other two?"  
"That's Aelia and Cassius." She gestures to each of the others as she says their names.  
"Sorrelle! It's lovely to meet you!" Aelia hops up and wraps me in a suffocating hug. Her skin is dyed a vibrant purple. She has black, red, and blue hair. Around her eyes is an intricate design of purple and blue butterflies, outlined in black. Piercings cover her ears.  
"Likewise." I try to sound convincing, but just end up sounding crushed. Once she lets go, I brace myself for Cassius to hug me, but he stays seated and only gives me a small wave. His skin, as far as I can tell, is its natural color. He wears green eyeshadow and bright orange lipstick. His eyes and hair are an unnatural color of black, giving his makeup an even more dramatic effect.  
I finish undressing and then my prep team begins. They chatter on about pointless things. Who's skin is dyed what color, how excited they are to go to a certain party, who wore what and how well, among other gossip. I tone them out until they begin work on my legs. They coat my legs in a thick wax and pull it off mercilously. I grit my teeth with each tug. Another, gentler coat of wax. More pulling. Then I'm made to soak in a vile-smelling solution that seems to dissolve the top layer of my skin.  
"Oh! You're coming along so nicely, 'Elle!" Harmony seems pleased with their work, "But you've just got one more bath until we'll start work on your hair."  
This time the bath is more pleasing. It soothes my skin and does not smell vile. In fact, it smells like oils that only the most well-to-do in District 12 can afford. I slip into the silky water and let it envelop me, not caring if they want me to submerge or not. I can't help it. This is the best I've felt since the day before the Reaping, hunting in the woods with Jade and Wolfe.  
Wolfe. I wonder how his prep is going? Is he resisting? Are they tearing every hair from his body? I dismiss my thoughts of Wolfe and focus on my own prep. Cassius comes into the bathroom quietly. I don't notice him until he's above me, pulling me gently from under the water.  
"It's time to do your hair." He smiles only slightly and I can tell he's trying to make me as comfortable as possible. "After that, you'll meet Aurelius."  
"Aurelius? Is he my stylist?" I slip on the paper thin robe that I've been allowed to wear on and off during the preparation and we walk back out into the room where my leg hair was completely removed.  
"Yes." He immediately begins massaging different things into my hair with the others. Various colors of goo are pulled from cabinets and spread into my hair. Sprays of all types fill the room. When they've finished, my hair is glossy, straight, and perfect. My long bangs cover my only part of my right eye. I look in the mirror and sure enough, I don't recognize who is staring back at me.  
"Oh... Sorrelle!" The exclaimation escapes Aelia's lips before she can stop herself, "I envy you."  
"I live in District Twelve. Alone. _I_ envy me." I try to keep the mood light. "This is by far the best I've looked since... forever, really." This wins them over almost completely. They're happy with their work and my reaction.  
"Well, we'll be sure to keep it this way until the games." Harmony is matter of fact.  
"Thank you. Really, for everything." I hug her gently. Now I'm getting attached. Great. How will I say goodbye to these three when I go into the arena? I won't, that's how. I'll simply become less attached from now on.

A man opens the door and peeks in, "I hope I've arrived in time to prepare our lovely tribute for the parade. She didn't leave stark naked because I'm late, did she?" A smile spreads across his naturally-colored face. It's hard _not _to smile.  
"Aurelius!" Harmony grins, "Of course not! She's right here!" She spins me around, showing off their work.  
Aurelius comes fully into the room. He wears a simple, gold button down shirt and black pants. The only trace of makeup on his face is some silver and blue eyeliner that makes his blue eyes even more dramatic. When he sees me his face breaks into an even bigger smile, "Well, let's have a look at you."  
Cassius helps me out of the robe and I turn slowly. I notice that I'm becoming comfortable with being nude in front o such odd people. But it's still cold. I can't help but shiver.  
"Put your robe back on and then we'll talk. Alright?" His gentle voice eases some of my worries, and I know he's on my side.  
"Thanks." I slip the robe back on greatfully and follow him into a sitting room. He sits on a deep blue sofa made of some plush fabric. I sit across from my stylist in a matching chair, my legs swung comfortably over the side. He just looks at me, studying me while thinking of what to say. Finally, I get annoyed and snap at him. "What?"  
"You really are an intense girl. So much past. You could win it, but you refuse to." His voice is even and calm, "Why?"  
"What does it matter? I choose not to, so I won't. All I wanted to do was protect people from getting hurt and dying. I saved that girl-Sage Hannabee, and now I'll make sure that Basil is safe." I'm seriously in danger of breaking down. My voice cracked at least three times. Be strong. Prove myself. The Capitol will not break me.  
"Hm... Alright. I just wanted to see where we stood. Thank you." He gets up and leaves. I follow noiselessly. "Would you like to see your costume?"  
"I'd love to." We're in the dressing area now, surrounded by makeups and such. Harmony, Aelia and Cassius wait patiently.  
"Too bad. You'll have to wait until you're wearing it. Close your eyes." A smile tugs at his lips. I do as I'm told. They put simple undergarments on me and then I feel a garment being pulled over my upper body, they slip pants over my legs. "Open."  
I open my eyes and turn to a mirror. The outfit seems to be made of coal and rock, but it's thin enough that it shows the contours of my body. "I'm coal, right?"  
"That you are. How do you like it?" He spins me around for his own amusement. The only thing I can think of is how many sponsors I'll lose.  
"Do I at least get shoes?" I try to joke. Try to sound happy. He hands me a pair of lace up knee-high boots that also look like coal. I have become a human lump of coal.  
"We want you to be recognized as the girl you are, so the current makeup you're wearing is perfect. Harmony, Cassius, and Aelia did an amazing job on your face and hair. Oh, but let's get your bangs out of your eyes. Give you a more likable look." He adjusts my hair over my face. "Perfect. Now for the spark."  
"Spark?" For a moment, my heart sinks and I fear he's going to light me on fire.  
"Yes. Is there something wrong?" He notices my look of horror.  
"Just that... you're going to light me on fire! Before I get into the arena I'll be a goner!" I protest his choice in costume for me, knowing it's futile.  
He thinks about this for a moment, then throws his head back in laughter. "'Elle, it's not a _real_ spark! It's much too big! And anyway, it's synthetic so you'll be fine. Just as long as you show it off before you throw it up into the air, it'll be perfect!"  
I'm relieved it's not a real spark. Relieved I won't be killed by my costume. Then, I'm relieved that Aurelius is such a brilliant stylist. I just might have a chance at winning the games. If Wolfe's stylist isn't as brilliant as mine. If Basil is killed quickly and doesn't suffer. If I don't have to kill Wolfe or Basil. Maybe I'll go home. But what would I go home to? Taro will still think I'm weak. The Capitol will still think I am, too. No. I will not survive the arena.

I hold the glowing, eliptical-shaped object in my hands. I watch the coal black horses of the two chariots-one for Basil, the eight year old, with half the horses and one for Wolfe and I. The parade will be twice as long this time. Basil and Wolfe are already on the chariots. I approach Basil's horses and pat them. "Be gentle. He's just a kid. Don't go too fast during the parade. I don't want him to be hurt-or killed. I promised his sister that he'd be safe. I don't want to break that promise." They nod their great heads understandingly and I mount the chariot with Wolfe. He's wearing a similar outfit as me, but his spark is more spherical than eliptical. I look at his eyes, now fire-red ringed in coal-black. Aurelius and Euphemia, Wolfe's stylist, have collaborated together. We will, surely, both have to throw our sparks into the air at the same time.  
"You should wear coal more often. It suits you." A smile tugs at his lips and his eyes change, just for an instant, to a soft mint green.  
"Right. And I suppose sparks do, too?" I try to joke back, sounding incredibly faked.  
"Yes, actually, they do." He kisses my nose softly and I brush him away. We can't start this. Not here, not ever.  
"Wolfe..." Pleading breaks into my voice. I shake my head, hoping he'll understand. "I can't... Even if I wanted to, I can't love you."  
"Oh. I forgot. You love Taro." He goes cold and surly again, but this time we're stuck with each other. The horses begin to move before I can protest and we're parading through the streets. Ahead of us is the eight year old from District 11, and ahead of him is his sister, Viola Yucca, and Dill Trammel. People line the streets and crowd around large screens to see the parade. It's still light out. We'll throw the sparks when it gets dark.  
People throw flowers, candies, and other prizes to the tribute they want to win. I hold my head high, forcing myself to be social. I wave to the crowd, shifting the spark as needed. Careful not to touch it to my outfit yet. Premature ignition would ruin the effect that Aurelius wanted. A handle would have been nice. I catch a candy-chocolate, I think, filled with some sort of fruit-in my jaws and wave in the general direction that it was thrown from. It dizzies me for the rest of the parade. Must have had some sort of alcohol in it. I cling to Wolfe, steadying myself. He looks down at me with a smile then whispers something that I can't hear over the crowd. I nod, not understanding, and he pats my cheek before kissing me. Clearly he's had some of the alcoholic candies, too. Much more than I. We're projected on every screen and the crowd goes wild. Everyone is chanting our names. They remember us. I punch Wolfe's chest to get him away. Strength. It isn't his coal suit that I feel, but his own strength. He backs away and mouths only one word: _Sorry. _  
A few minutes later, I catch another candy, this time one that I know isn't the alcoholic chocolate, and blow a kiss in the general direction. Everyone wants to have one of the kisses. Not like the ones that I'm sending over their heads, but like the one that I had with Wolfe. Surely we'll get some sponsors for that.  
I look back at Basil, hoping that he's doing something to get sponsors. Chewing on his spark. That will not earn him sponsors. We've stolen the show from him. I throw candy to him and he stops chewing long enough to pick it up off the floor of the chariot and eat it. A few people follow my example and he's chewing on the candies instead of his spark. He's already ignited after setting his spark on his shoe to eat the candies. One more thing to deter sponsors.  
A few hours of waving, blowing kisses and catching prizes pass, and it starts to get dark. I look at Wolfe. He nods and we simultaniously throw our sparks into the air. They collide, sending a shower of smaller sparks over our heads. They land in our hair and over our outfits. We ignite. Our hair glows with sparks. I catch a glimpse of us. Beautiful, particularly Wolfe.  
"Sorrelle, hold my hand?" I nod and lace the fingers of my right hand into the fingers of his left. We reach the heart of the Capitol and stop in a circle. It gets gradually darker as we wait for President Cinders to finish speaking. After the speech we are driven quickly out of the square and back to the training and remake center. Our home/prison for the next week. Aurelius, Euphemia, Zinnia, and Jonquil are waiting for us. Hugs. We're loaded into an elevator. I stay in the corner, silent, as everyone yells in excitement about our kiss and my reaction and the costumes. Aurelius and Euphemia's brilliant costumes. Basil was a side-note. He does not have his own stylist. Euphemia and Aurelius worked together to come up with his costume.  
We're let out on the floor makred with a twelve. The top floor. I try to avoid any interaction with Wolfe. No good. He comes right up to me and grabs my shoulders. I have no choice but to look at him. "I'm sorry, Sorrelle. I had to. You'll survive now. That's all I want." Now I know his goal. He will try and keep me alive, even if I want to die. There is no choice but to avoid him in the arena. I push him away and run to my room. Tomorrow will begin training. We'll have about three days of training, then the sessions with the gamemakers, then the interviews. And then we'll be thrown into an arena to fight to the death in a pointless game put on for the Capitol.

I strip myself of the coal suit, open the locket that Wolfe gave me, stare blankly at the pictures, then close it. "All a lie... My life was fabricated by the Capitol for their entertainment. I have outlived my usefulness. I will now be murdered." Force myself to walk to the shower. I still don't quite understand how to work the buttons, so I just hit random ones hoping they won't be something awful like my first bath in the presence of my prep team. The bathtub fills with silky, wonderful-smelling water. A welcome thing. I lower myself into the water and let it drown out all the sounds of the Capitol's parties.  
About an hour later, the water drains and I step out. There is a mat that, when stepped on, activates an air dryer. Once dry, I dress in comfortable pants made of silk and a tank top made of cotton. For another two hours, I try to sleep with no luck. A knock comes at my door, too gentle to be any of the adults. Basil. "Hey. Are you okay?" He shakes his head tearfully and mumbles something that I take as a no. "Come on, then. You can sleep in my room. I'm going for a walk." I let him into my room then slip down the hall noislessly into the living area. Empty.  
I hear footsteps coming and look for a hiding space. Too late. He's there at my side in an instant. The boy who kissed me in front of all Panem, the boy who supplied my token. The boy who wants me to win. "Couldn't sleep?" He stares into my eyes, searching for no one knows what.  
I shrug. "No. You?"  
"Same. Wanna see something that even the Capitol can make beautiful?" He steps toward the door to the stairs, knowing that I won't be able to fight my curiosity.  
"Okay." He leads me up a flight of stairs and we end up in a small room-a small dome, really-that leads to what could only be the roof. I follow him out into the night air and into a garden filled with chimes and herbs of every kind. Wolfe gestures to a bench for me to sit. He sits next to me, keeping his distance.  
"I need the truth, Sorrelle. How do you feel about me?" He's staring down at his bare feet and biting his lip.  
I shrug, "Dunno."  
"Do you love me?" He bites his lip harder, more thoughtfully.  
"Donno."  
"Taro?" His voice seems to become hollow, dead.  
I wince and actually have to think about his question. I take a deep, ragged breath and bite my lip. "Honestly, Wolfe... I can't be forced to choose. We're cut from the same cloth, you and I. We've both been targetted by the Capitol. Both singled out and left for dead by our district... And Taro is... He's alive and funny. He seems to know my pain and eases it. His stability is something that I've never known... You two know me more than almost anyone else. I can't lose either of you."  
He stands up, "Thank you. I just wanted to clarify what I already knew." Just like that, he's gone and I'm alone in the chime garden. It's only then that I realize just how hungry I am.  
I walk back to the living area of our floor, into the dining area, and punch in an order. Kiwis, strawberries, ham, eggs, cinnimon bread, and something called hot chocolate. The table in front of me sinks down into darkness, only to reappear again filled with the foods I had asked for. Seconds and thirds pass. I fall asleep surrounded by dishes with remnants of my gluttony lying in piled heaps atop them. Dreams of my family and friends fill my brain as I sleep.

Someone is shaking me and calling my name loudly. I don't care. I just want to sleep. In my comfortable dreamland, everyone was safe from the games and had delicious Capitol foods to eat everyday. I feel Wolfe's warm embrace, then he's kissing me awake. My first instinct is to attack, so I punch and kick and thrash at him wildly. He retreats with a bloody nose and lip. Jonquil is laughing, almost falling out of his chair. Zinnia is tending frantically to Wolfe's wounds, but he waves her away. Aurelius shows up and finally some civility is regained. I don't feel like eating. In fact, I'm nauseated from last night's binge. Aurelius manages to get me to drink some apple juice-a cleansing liquid-and water. Training starts at ten o'clock. It is eight thirty. We have approximately an hour and a half before we will begin working to prepare ourselves for the games.  
Once he's stopped laughing, Jonquil gains an air of seriousness. "So, what's your strategy? Want to train alone or together?"  
I look at Wolfe, still nursing his nose and lip. He shrugs, "As long as she doesn't try to kill me again, we can train together."  
"Strengths?"  
"I can't really do much, but I've seen Sorrelle hunt. She can throw a wickend knife and is a master at hand-to-hand combat." He's playing me up. Great. Helping me again.  
"He can shoot an arrow farther than anyone I've ever known, he's strong, and knows more about survival than my father did." I counter him.  
"Well she can gain animals' trust. They'll hunt for her, warn her when something is dangerous... If the arena has animals, she'll survive." We're fighting each other with compliments.  
"If you've ever seen him wrestle-"  
"She's taken lashings for people she didn't even know and-"  
"Wolfe's won the school wrestling championship for three years in a row and can name almost every herb-"  
"Both of you shut up! I get that you both have strengths. Stay away from 'em. And do Zinnia a favor, keep an eye on Basil." Clearly Jonquil is tired of us arguing. I don't blame him. We both quiet down instantly. "You'll train together. Stay away from weight lifting, archery, throwing knives, hand-to-hand, and wrestling. How about you go tie some knots or learn to throw a spear?" His sarcasm stings, but is surprisingly helpful. I've never been much of a spear person, and it might be useful to learn. As for Wolfe, he could turn the knots into useful traps if need be.  
Aurelius sees his chance and grabs my arm, pulling me into a corner. "Sorrelle, listen, I've got a few things that belonged to your ancestors. It's time to go get dressed for training. I'll put the things in your room so you can look at them, kay?" I nod and he hands me some clothes. Then he escorts me down to the remake center and leaves me to the prep team.

Harmony, Cassius, and Aelia get to work right away. No goos are rubbed into my hair-short in the back with long bangs that cover half my face. Cassius combs my hair and clips it back so I can see. Harmony helps me into my training uniform. A simple shirt made of a strong material. It feels soft and cooling on my skin. The pants are an even stronger material. They have the same cool feeling that the shirt does, but are not as soft. Made for work. Aelia applies very little make-up to my face. For the first time since the parade, I will look like myself in public.  
They've been chatting since they first started work and are only now quietting down. It's a welcome change. I'm ready to go down to training, but before I can slip away Harmony hugs me, holds me out so she can look at me and says "Aureluis would be proud." Just then, my stylist walks in.  
"'Elle! You look stunning! And so much like yourself!" He's all smiles. "Now then, are you ready? I'm not talking about clothes, hair or make-up. I mean, are _you_ ready."  
I take a deep breath, "I think so."  
He nods, hugs me and kisses my forehead. This is followed by one of Aelia's crushing hugs and an awkward, strained hug from Cassius. Then Aurelius and I load an elevator. We are met on the twelfth floor by Zinnia, Jonquil, Basil, Wolfe, and Euphemia. We head down to training where they leave us. It's a large gymnasium with different stations set up around it. Rock climbing, weight lifting, archery, throwing knives, hand-to-hand combat, wrestling, knot-tying, spear-throwing, basic survival-including camoflauge-and edible and medicinal plants and herbs. Ten stations. We are restricted to roughly two.  
"Wanna go tie some knots, Basil?" I kneel down to look at the small boy. He smiles and nods. Wolfe has no choice but to agree. As we approach, the instructor meets us three yards before his station. Clearly he's thrilled to have us. We jump in immediately. Wolfe excells and seems to please the instructor more than Basil and I, but I've mastered the noose. Basil has managed to make a trap knot... and get himself stuck in it. As I help him out of the knot, his eye wanders around the room and lands on the eight year old from District 10. He tilts his head to the side, studying her. She's working at rock climbing, unfruitfully. "Basil, if you want we can go climb rocks with her. Would you like that?" He makes a sound that I take as a yes, and the three of us head to the station that the other eight year old is working at.  
"Her name's Katahdin Donovan. She works the sheep fields in ten." Wolfe says quietly. "It's the only way to support her family at her age. She's too little to work in the cow pastures."  
Basil takes a shaky step toward the wall and the instructor accausts him. She's only trying to help, but with her quick movements she's intimidated him. He backs away and hides behind my leg. I smile halfheartedly at her and walk toward the wall. "I guess I'll have a go at this wall. He'll come along with me."  
We begin climbing, Basil at the head of the line and Wolfe taking up the rear. basil is quick to reach Katahdin, and sits atop the wall silently watching her.  
"You're from twelve, right?" Her eyes are a muddy brown, but are somehow pleasing. She's gentle with her speech, clearly not a killer.  
"Yes. We're from twelve." I nod, cautiously suspicious of her manor.  
"I'm from ten. What's his name?" She hazards a slide closer to us.  
"Basil. And I'm Sorrelle." As an afterthought, I add "And the one who is still at te bottom of the wall-because he can't climb-is Wolfe." This makes the girl smile. So much like the children that I help feed in twelve, yet stronger.  
"Katahdin. But you can call me Katah." She introduces herself, "But you probably already know my name, right?" I nod. "I'm utterly forgettable compared to you and your boyfriend. You're like some sort of power-couple! Like Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from eighty years ago! But, they were rebel leaders, and were executed after the Capitol regained power..." She gives a nervous giggle. "No one knows what happened to their kids... Oh! Maybe you're some sort of decendant of them!"  
"I couldn't be. I've got muddy reddish-orange hair and nearly the same color eyes. Peeta Mellark had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Katniss Everdeen had brunette hair and gray eyes."  
Basil tugs at my arm, demanding my attention. "Friend?" His eyes go from me to Katah, questionning us with his innocence.  
"Yes, Basil. She's a friend." I smile to the girl, "Allies?"  
Just then, Wolfe reaches the top of the wall. "What's this I hear about allies?"  
"Just that your girlfriend and I-" Katah begins.  
"We're not dating." I cut her off.  
"But, you kissed and everything!" Her voice rises in volume ever so slightly.  
"Katahdin, I'm in love with her but... The feelings aren't mutual." With that, Wolfe jumps to the bottom of the wall, landing on the soft padding below. I stare at where he was, willing time to reset itself, starting with seventy-five years ago, the year the Capitol took their power back. Five years after the Republic of Panem was established.  
"Katah, I wish you luck. I'm going to go calm him down. Mind hanging out with Basil? You two have at least one thing in common. You can climb." I slide to the edge of the wall, ready to jump but awaiting her answer.  
"Don't mind at all. Good luck." With that, I jump down and hurry after Wolfe.  
"Wolfe, I didn't mean to-" I start.  
"Sorrelle Finley. The unforgettable girl. Everyone makes such a big deal over you! What makes you so damned special!_ Who are you?_" His question hangs in the air. The gymnasium has become silent enough to hear a pin drop. All eyes are on us. Tense guards are ready to step in at the slightest beginnings of a fight. But I've no fight left in me.  
"Honestly, even I don't know anymore..." My voice is weak and barely audible. _Be strong, _I remind myself, _you've still got to prove to the Capitol and to Taro that you're strong._  
"Then I don't know who you are either. Come talk to me when you remember." With that, he storms of to the wrestling station despite Jonquil's instructions. I know he'll restrict himself, though, so I don't stop him. Just go over and watch.  
He pulls off his shirt and the other girls at the station-Blaize, Cherri, Eight, and One-watch him. Size him up. Clearly, they can't wait to slit his throat and render his sculpted physique-acquired from years of hunting and heavy lifting-useless. But there's another emotion, too. Jelousy. Not toward him, but me. Jelous that he stole all their sponsors. Jelous that he kissed me. Jelous that he's from my district. That's right. He's from district twelve, no matter what people say about his eyes.  
After about half an hour, I can't take it. I need air. Can't keep watching my hunting partner force himself to hold back. So I leave. No one will miss me, except Basil, and he'll be helped along by Katah. I ride the elevator all the way to the twelfth floor, then rush up the stairs hoping that none of my handlers have seen me. Then I fall apart. I'm on the ground, crying and wretching. I feel the vomit coming, but don't try to stop it when it comes. More tears. I begin an excersise my mother taught me. Start with the simplest facts, and work your way out.  
_My name is Sorrelle Finley. I am fifteen years old. My birthday is on Reaping Day. My mother died on Reaping Day. I have been targetted by the Capitol. They want me dead. I do not know why they want me dead. They want to destroy me first, starting with my friends and family. It is logical that I am the product of rebellion. _  
I stop thinking and just lie there, curled in a ball and covered with vomit. Whimpering. Useless. I am useless and weak. Taro was right all along. It would be better if I died in the arena, if Wolfe or Basil won. I whimper myself into a welcome oblivion.

When I come to, I'm in my room. A man is sitting in a chair, waiting and watching. I recognize him as my father, but dismiss it because my father died when I was too little to remember him. I have exactly twelve pictures of him. None that have me in them. The man continues watching me until he finally speaks up. "Sorrelle, Basil is worried about you. So is your ally, Katahdin." Jonquil! Stunning, how much he resembles my father.  
I sit up, "The eight year old from ten... Tell her I say thanks for worrying, but I'm fine. Basil too. What do you want?"  
"To give you your birthday presents. They're not from me, but I was told to give them to you."  
I blink at him uncompreheningly, then remember Aurelius' presents. I fly out of bed and head straight for the dresser. Sure enough, there are two packages on the top. I tear one open to find an antique book from the Republic of Panem. A book of who died in the rebellion. I open it up to a page with a man drawn onto it. He's beautiful, and I can tell that the faded photograph beside him is his son. His name is Finnick Odair. He was killed by mutts during a Capitol attack. I feel a pang in my heart and close the book. The other package is large. I pull it onto the floor and open it. A leather jacket, a mockingjay pin, a wedding photo, a sack of some form, and a book of herbs. These are the things that belonged to my ancestors.  
Then I recognize it. The pin. Katniss Everdeen's token. I am her direct desendant. My throat begins to close up and I feel myself begin to tremble. Remain strong. Do not fall apart. It is a trick by the Capitol. Aurelius cannot be trusted. Jonquil is safest for me to trust, aside from Katah and Basil.  
"Do you know what these are, Sorrelle?" Jonquil is looking through the book, his eyes now searching every face and page. I shake my head. "They belonged to the Everdeen family... They belonged to _your_ family..." His words resonate within me.  
"No..." I cannot inherit a rebellion. The pang I felt from looking at the pictures of Finnick and his son were just coincidence. I have no connection to the people in the book.  
"They're back in your family, Sorrelle. I'll have them sent to your sister's house for safe keeping, alright?"  
"You don't understand, Jonquil. I'm not related to Peeta and Katniss." My voice catches in my throat at least twice.  
"Juniper or Heather's house?"  
My head is spinning. I say the first name that sticks in my head. "Juniper." Surely she'll understand that they aren't our's? Unless she and Heather already know about our heritage? And if they do, why didn't they tell me?  
Questions. Always questions and never answers. I will never survive he arena if I can't answer the simplest questions.  
Jonquil gives a short nod, collects the items, and starts to leave the room. I hesitate, then speak up. "Wait... Could you, uhm, leave the book?" He doesn't need to be told which book. With a gentle nod, he sets it on the dresser, pats my shoulder, and is gone. Determined, I begin to read every detail in the book. Absorb every trait of each person. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are not in the book. Their children are also absent.

Three hours later, I've gotten through a meager one eighth of the book. Each page holds one person's picture, description, attributes, and anything personal someone had to say about them. I no longer feel alone. Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen, Johannah Mason and hundreds of others now stand at my side, ready to fight. With each turn of a page, more people join the ranks. A carefully painted man with scars from working in the mines, a beautiful sketch of a child from six, a damaged photograph of a family from eleven. The family from eleven seems to have something missing. A child perhaps? I take the photo out, flip it over.  
_"Rue, the beautiful little angel who saved my life." _Another pang and I have to swallow hard to hold back tears. I've seen the seventy-fourth Hunger Games before, in a television rerun. I know who this girl, Rue, is. This is her family. All her younger siblings, like little replicas of her. This picture was taken about a year after her death. I wipe away the tears forming in my eyes. I remember her whistle, a simple four-note tune. It echoes in my head, as if a chorus of mockingjays has taken it up. Shakily, I whistle the notes to myself, then look around half expecting a throng of peacekeepers to come and drag me off to my doom. Nothing happens. I continue reading until I fall asleep, my face in the book.

Basil wakes me up when he comes into my room and accidentally knocks a vase of lilies over. I jump up, ready to fight but shrink back in relief when I realize it's just him. Today is the last day of training. Wolfe and I will undoubtedly not train together. Basil will, however, cling to one of us, most likely me, and Katah. She is already an asset and an ally. If I can't keep Basil alive, I know she will at least try.  
"Morning, kid." I try to smile at him, but can only imagine the pain he'll go through in the arena and the horrors he will have to endure. He could be impaled, starve, be tortured. I can't let that happen. He gives an apologetic whimper and tries to clean up the broken vase. I quickly get up and try to help him. We both get cuts on our hands just moments before an Avox girl-Lila Maines-comes to clean it up. I grab her hand just as she's about to pick up a lily and give her an apologetic squeeze. Our eyes meet, and she's pleading with me to keep Basil alive. This reinforces my promise to Olive. I'll have to save him now. For Lila and Olive. "Lila, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I moved the vase where he could reach it. I'll clean it up, I promise." The promise goes farther than just cleaning up the vase. I will save Basil at all costs.  
She shakes her head and insists on continuing the cleanup, but I can tell that she understands. Once finished, she stands, gives a nod and is gone.  
I tousel Basil's hair, then go take a shower. When I step out, he's gone so I slip on the training uniform marked with a _12_ on the back. Today I will not see my prep team. I will, however, see Aurelius. I've decided that he is trustworthy. He helped me even when it could cost him his life. I owe him.  
Once dressed, I go out into the dining room and pile my plate high with ham, eggs, and a soup made with vegetables and a thick broth. Jonquil and Wolfe are whispering in a corner. I avoid them and sit at the far end of the table. They stop whispering and just look at me while I eat. Finally, I get annoyed. "What!" I glare at them, hoping they'll leave me alone.  
"Wolfe still wants to train with you. That is, if you're up to it?" Jonquil has no idea of the severity of what happened yesterday.  
"'Elle, If you'd rather train on your own then go right ahead. You can have Basil and Katah follow you around like lost puppies, I don't care." Wolfe isn't making himself any better in my eyes. "But, jut know that I'll still do all I can to preserve your life. You can win this. Basil and I... We've got no chance."  
I take a deep breath, let it out. "Wolfe, if this is another attempt to make me choose you or Taro-"  
"He doesn't even care about you! He thinks your weak no matter what you endure! I've seen the way you two are together. He looks at you like you're nothng, even though you think the world of him. He's not worth it. He's not worth losing your life." Wolfe's eyes beg me to let him die for me.  
Before I lose my temper, I stuff as much food into my mouth as possible. It's better that I not say anything, so until it's time to go to training I just sit in my corner and gorge myself.  
When Aurelius, Euphemia and Perpetua show up, I know it's time for training. We load the elevator and I still say nothing. We"re transported deep underground to where the training gymnasium is located. Before I can escape to the knot tying or rock climbing station, Aurelius stops me. "Sorrelle, wait a second." I turn, feeling as if I'm in for a lecture. "I've gotten something cleared with the gamemakers. Here. Wear it in the arena." He hands me the mockingjay pin and gives a nod.  
"But... we're only permitted to have one token. I've already got mine."  
"This is a-special toke. It belonged to your family, not to the other tribute. It's been cleared." He pats my cheek and sends me out into the gymnasium, a locket around my neck and a pin over my heart. It'd be fruitless to refuse the token. I can only dream of the strings he had to pull to get this one extra thing for me.  
As I exit the elevator I feel people watching me, waiting for me to attack Wolfe. Instead, I go to the knife throwing station. This could be fatal, if I show off too much. Instead, I let the instructor teach me the ins and outs of throwing the Capitol-made knives. When he hands me a knife, I pretend as if I've no idea what I'm doing. Stone, the boy from two, watches me closely, his Career friends nearby. I glare at him, but he just gives me a good-natured smile. When I throw the knife, it ends up in the leg of the manequin. I pretended as if I was aiming for the heart. My plot worked. Now he thinks I've no idea how to throw a knife. Laughing, he approaches me. "You've never handled a knife before, have you...?" He studies me, takes in every hair on my head.  
I glare at him, "I do alright for myself. Why do you ask? Afraid I'll be the death of you?"  
He holds his hands up in surrender. "Just wondering why such a pretty gir volunteered for such a waste of flesh. What was her name? Sage... Hannabee?"  
"She wasn't useless." I throw another knife. It ends in the doll's arm. "She's just a kid."  
He shakes his head. "You'll never kill anything if you keep throwing like that. Here." He puts his arms around me and adjusts my stance. My head is whirling. This is wrong. What does he want with me? Why is he helping me? Blaize and Jayde are watching now. Jayde, I can tell, is upset about her brother helping me. She takes up four knives, slips them between her fingers, and throws them. A perfect line across the doll's chest. Stone positions my arm correctly, breathes ice onto my neck, and throws the knife with my arm. It hits right between the eyes. "There. Try it like that."  
I wriggle free of his grasp. "If I'm going to try it, I need to be unrestricted."  
He laughs, "Afraid I might try to steal you away from Wolfie boy?"  
"Afraid the Capitol won't like the idea of a girl from twelve and a boy from two being so... close." Blaize is clearly upset by this and has to go to a different station.  
"Hey Sorrelle. What's..." Katah's voice drops off as she notices the careers surrounding me. "Oh..."  
"Katah. Basil still on the wall?"  
"I decided that as long as he's happy, why not leave him be? Anyway, why are you with _them?_" The careers. Even at eight years old, she knows to avoid them.  
"Looking for allies. I figure, if they can teach us anything then we should ally with them." I lie easily.  
Katah glares at Stone. "And why did he touch you?"  
Stone laughs once more, "Trying to see if I have a chance against Wolfie boy." He teases me.  
"You disgust me." I'm sick of the career boy.  
"Ouch. Most girls would say things more along the lines of... 'Oh Stone, you're such a nice boy. Why did't you talk to me earlier?'"  
"Most girls from two. Why don't you go talk to Blaize? She seems lonely over at the wrestling station." I give him a pointed look.  
"Because she's just pissed that I don't like her. In fact, I'd rather see her dead." His cold, black eyes flash to a flame red for just an instant.  
"You should make an alliance with your own kind. Lapdogs." I snap at him. "Go away."  
"I'll be back later." He breathes a light kiss onto my cheek.  
"Ew. You should have that scrubbed." Katah jokes as I wipe his saliva off my face. I'll be sure to kill him.  
"Let's go. I want to talk to you, but not here." I make my way from the station. "Hand-to-hand?"  
"Maybe we'll learn a way to kill that disgusting lapdog." We stop at the hand-to-hand combat station and jump right into it. I'm careful not to show the others my talents and for a few hours Katah and I actually learn something.  
Then it's time for luch and we're lead to a cafeteria. I sit by Basil and Katah at a corner table. Our plates are piled high with Capitol food, but we still find room for our native foods. We're allowed two hours for lunch. At the end of he first, we're joined by Wolfe. He sits quietly, eating without acknowledging us.  
"Sooo..." I bite my lip, waiting for someone to start a conversation.  
Wolfe seems angered by my voice. "You tried to make me jelous today? Made some sort of deal with that career? You're disgusting." He gets up and storms off. I just stare at where he was sitting until we're sent back to training. I spend the rest of the day tying knots with Basil and Katah.

I lay face down on my bed as someone traces circles on my back. It's soothing after the nightmare I've had. I'm almost lulled back to sleep when it occurs to me that I don't know _who_ is tracing the circles on my back. I roll over, ready to fight, when Aurelius' smile relaxes me. "Ready to have your private session with the gamemakers today?"  
I let out a groan. "That's today? Can't we just train for one more day?"  
He shakes his head. "Get dressed and we'll talk."  
I kick my feet off the bed and walk drowsily into the bathroom. I punch in random settings and am surprised to have boiling hot and icy cold water shot from the floor in alternating streams. I shut it off quickly and program in a new setting. Thankfully, it's a bath with different oils. The perfect temperature. I submerge myself for what seems an eternity. When Aurelius presses the drainage button, I know it's time for me to prepare myself. I slip on a robe and Aurelius leads me down to the remake center.

This time, only two goos are rubbed into my hair. One by Aurelius and Cassius, the other by Aelia and Harmony. They help me dress in a clean training uniform, give me emotional hugs and wish me luck. It's time to go to the cafetiria and await my session. I will be almost last, followed by Wolfe and Basil.  
"Sorrelle, when you get in there you show them what you can really do and you might get home." Aurelius holds my shoulders for a moment, then gives a nod and turns me over to Perpetua and Jonquil. Basil is already clinging to Zinnia. I hope for his sake they have a climbing wall.  
"Sorrelle, he's right. Basil and I might not be able to win this, but you can." Wolfe sits across from me, his eyes now a strong grey. He is most definitely from the Seam.  
"I don't know, Wolfe... It's just, even if I do win they'll still own me. I'll never really win. And they'd have two more people that I care about. You'll be dead, Wolfe. What'll I have to go home to? Taro? Everyone knows he loves Fresia. My sisters have their own kids to worry about. And I just couldn't face Olive after..." I let my voice drop, not wanting to think about the possibility of Basil dying.  
"Just promise me you'll try?"  
I nod weakly as they call the boy from District One to his private session.  
Jonquil approaches us, Perpetua in tow. He barely acknowledges Wolfe then turns to me. "Sorrelle, you've got plenty of talent. Use it. And for crying out loud, speak up!"  
"Darling, there are lots of people betting on you as we speak. People from all over Panem are watchng just to see you, Basil and Wolfe." Perpetua's accent is thick with Capitol affections.  
"Basil has sponsors?" I perk up at this. Maybe, just maybe, he has a chance.  
"Well of course! You seem to care a great deal for him, so the audience does too." She acts as if this is common knowledge, "Don't you see? The audience will follow you. You've got this... air about you that draws people to your side."  
I pull my sleeves over my hands, a comforting device ever since I was little. "I'm too shy. No one will pay attention after the hype from the parade dies down."  
"Well, you've got Wolfe to thank for getting you so many sponsors. That kiss has gotten the whole nation wrapped around your fingers." She beams, "And then, when you practically set fire to rain, that captivated them even more."  
"So, you're asking me to do something drastic? Like what?" I look right into Perpetua's surgically altered, purple eyes.  
"No." Jonquil says cooly, "We're asking you to let your true colors show."  
"Don't you see, Sorrelle? You can win this, even without trying. All you've gotta do is be yourself." Wolfe grabs my hands, now freezing cold, and looks into my eyes. His eyes are an intense blue. They've changed again. "Please. For Basil and the others-back home."  
I take a shaky breath, "I'll do it." Celebration. More eating. I avoid rich foods so I don't make myself sick. I've still got no idea what I'll do in my private session, but I'll use as many of my skills as possible.  
Hours pass and Basil falls asleep, his head in Zinnia's lap. She's petting his hair and humming softly. I'm glad she's his mentor. Glad that she cares about him. The boy from District Eleven is called. Dill Trammel. Next will be the eight year old, the one that made me break down, then me. I chew my lip, only to end up tasting blood. Wolfe traces circles on my back, trying to soothe me. Half an hour later, the eight year old before me is called. His name is Chive Yucca.  
I stand up, tense in the near empty room. Wolfe blocks my way protectively. "Hey, hey, Sorrelle... He'll be fine. I can tell he's strong. Come here." We embrace and he kisses my forehead. "He'll be okay. He and Basil both."  
We stand there for two hours, then I'm called. He holds me out, "You'll make a fine victor, Sorrelle Finley."  
This gets a small laugh to pass my lips. "Thanks for-" Before I can finish, he kisses me again, turns me toward the door to the gymnasium, and gives me a slight push.  
Two guards escort me into the room, then exit. I stand for a minute, sizing up the gamemakers, then walk over to the archery station. Their bows are more primitive than the one that my family has had since I can remember. There are no fancy voice activated features. The bow does not 'sleep'. I string the bow as quickly as I can, turn toward the spear-throwing station and let fly. The arrow lodges between the eyes of the manequin. A perfect shot. I look up at the gamemakers, now focused on a large, flaming cake in the center of their table. I suppose they're tired of watching tributes and only want to feast. Annoyed, I go over to the survival station and begin using the berries to paint. My fingers are my brush as I spread various hues over the floor. I've decided to paint Katniss's ally, Rue, with her family the year after her death. Then, from memory, I paint the writing underneath. _"Rue, the beautiful little angel who saved my life." _  
I start a new painting, this time of Finnick and Annie Odair. Deep breaths. It's time to really prove myself. I stand up and turn towards them. "You killed them. All of you!" I point at the gamemakers. "They're not coming back! Finnick and Annie-their son... And precious little Rue... You're murderers!" I've got their attention now. "You've killed my family, too! My mother and two of my siblings are dead because of the damned Hunger Games. For what? They were innocent! Damn it! They're never coming back! That's why I'm going to avenge them, even if it means hunting each one of you down." There is a long silence, then I hear glass shatter to the floor. A pale-faced girl stares at the paintings. This is my chance. I grab three knives and throw them. They hit the wall in a perfectly straight line, just under the gamemakers. I ask for a partner and win in a hand-to-hand match easily. A smile spreads across my face. This is too simple. I climb the rock wall, jump and grab a hanging light, make my way straight for the gamemakers. Once close enough, I hang upside down from a light and wave as if it's a normal occurance for me to be hanging upside down, fifty feet up in the air. More shattering glass. I let go of the light and drop to the ground, landing on my feet. "If you _ever_ hurt anyone I care about-any of my friends or family-again, I will personally kill you." With that, I rip a knife out of the wall and walk out.

I'm met at the door by Wolfe, Perpetua, and Jonquil. "Your turn," I say briskly to Wolfe, "Have fun."  
Wolfe rolls his eyes and walks through the doors. Basil is awake now and more alert than I've ever seen him. Everyone looks at me expectantly. After about fifteen minutes, I get tired of them staring. "What!"  
"Your hands are stained, Sorrelle. And you're holding a knife. What'd you do?" Jonquil examines my hands and their contents.  
I shrug, "Tell you when Wolfe comes out. I want all of you to enjoy it."  
Perpetua sighs, "Young love..."  
"We're not-er, I'm not-I mean, I am but..." I try to untangle my words in my mind, but end up exasperating myself.  
"Darling, you really don't have to deny it. The whole nation knows!" Perpetua waves a hand in the air as if to dismiss me.  
"Did you at least wait for them to dismiss you?" Zinnia asks, her soft merchant eyes on me.  
"No. Was I supposed to? Jonquil and Wolfe said to show my true colors," I shrug, "So I did."  
Her eyes widen. "Sorrelle! What did you do!"  
I can't help but laugh at her expression, "Wait for Wolfe and I'll tell you!" Inside, though, I feel as if I've done something terribly wrong. Any one of my friends or family could be taken into custody, tortured, killed, or worse, turned into an Avox.  
"You painted something, didn't you?" Jonquil's eyes are locked on my own, searching for the truth. "What'd you paint? Previous games? Future games? Come on, tell us!"  
I go silent for the next hour. Then Wolfe comes out. "Hey. What'd you do, Sorrelle? They had rugs dragged all over the floor and it smelled like cleaners. The gamemakers all seemed afraid to take their eyes off of me!"  
I take a deep breath and tell them what I did, safely out of earshot of Basil. I describe the paintings of Finnick Odair, Annie Odair, their son, and Rue's family with her a year after she died. I tell them about my ancestors, Katniss and Peeta Mellark. I tell them how I threatenned the gamemakers' lives and how I stole the knife. They listen, hanging off of every word. When I've finished, they sit in stunned silence.  
_What have I done?_ I think. _They'll kill them. I'll have no way to fight back. Then, once all my friends and family are gone, I'll be killed too._  
"You've got to win, Sorrelle," Says Jonquil plainly, "Not just for Basil and Wolfe, now, but for all of the people in the book."  
I swallow hard, "I know. Just... I'm not like Katniss or Peeta at all. I can't do anything."  
"You have Katniss's temper. And you're talented, like Peeta. You can paint-that's Peeta, and hunt-that's Katniss. And you're a rebel. That's both of them. You're brave. You want to save as many people as possible. You're more like them than you think. Keep them," He taps my heart, "In _here._"  
I will win the Hunger Games. Basil and Wolfe will go home alive. I will rebel against the Capitol. I will kill the President. Katniss and Peeta Mellark will live on. Rue will live on. Finnick will live on. Primrose Everdeen-Katniss's sister-will live on. I hold my head a little higher, feeling their presence around me.  
"There she is." Jonquil whispers, "There's the girl who set fire to rain."  
_The Girl Who Set Fire to Rain, _I think, _I like it._ "Guess I should give this back, eh?" A smile spreads across my face and around the room. Jonquil and Wolfe laugh, Zinnia shakes her head, and Perpetua unsuccessfully tries to surpress a grin.  
"Yes. Just go over to one of the guards and tell them to take this back into the gymnasium. They'll do as you wish." Perpetua gestures to one of the guards and I do as she says. The guard is very understanding on the surface but I see contempt in his eyes. He grudgingly obeys me.

Basil is returned to Zinnia's care an hour after he was taken into the gymnasium. He can't speak very well, so no one asks him what took so long. We load the elevator in silence. In a few hours, the results of the sessions will be broadcast. I have probably gotten a zero, or close to it. No matter. I know that even with all my promises to win, it's impossible. I'll be marked as an easy target, then they'll kill me in the arena.  
The results are back sooner than expected. It's only been an hour and a half. We hurry to a couch in front of the screen, watch closely for the scores. As usual, the career districts were able to get high scores-even their eight year olds. No others stand out until Katah, my ally from ten. She's managed to score a nine. I wish I could ask her about it. Wish she were here.  
Viola Yucca and Dill Trammel from eleven score fives. Viola's little brother, Chive, scores a three. It's pretty good, considering his age and district.  
My turn. I take a deep breath and hold it, waiting for a zero to flash under my picture. The others move closer to the screen, as if that'll make it any better. An impossible number flashes under my name. _12_. A perfect score. No one has managed that in the last twenty years. How did I, a confessed rebel, manage it? I'm in a trance like state as the world around me celebrates. I vaguely remember Wolfe kissing me, Jonquil and Zinnia hugging me, and Perpetua patting my back. Impossible is the only word that comes to mind.  
When I come out of the trance, I'm desperate for air. I hurry to the roof, only to be suffocated by the celebration of the city below. Nowhere to run. I go into the garden and lay down on a bench. The chimes are just able to drown out the city. Soon, I'm asleep. It seems I've gotten into the habit of falling asleep where I have no business doing so, but I don't care. Someone will, undoubtedly, take me back to my room.

Sure enough, the next morning I wake up back in the bed in the training center. There is no one to greet me. Then it hits me. The interviews. I hurry in and out of the shower, only to be sprayed by boiling and freezing water, have my hair shampooed with an odd smelling concoction, and then be dried off not by the air but by soft towels. At least my blood is flowing. I throw on a simple black shirt and pants, the locket, and the pin, rush out the door where I'm met by my prep team. We rush down to the remake center. Two goos, three goos, then five goos are rubbed into my hair. I'm given another full-body makeover. They chatter on about my score, about how excited they are for me, and how certain they are of my victory. Soon, my eyelashes seem to throw sparks around the room, my lips are black with small, glowing sparks, and I am glittering. My hair has become two shades brighter of red with black addatives. and seems to be glowing coal. As I turn, the colors seem to move.  
Aurelius shows up, happier than any for me. he gives me a hug, congradulates me, and spins me around. "You're stunning! Sorrelle, close your eyes." It's impossible not to smile. I grin and obey. A zipper is opennedon the garment bag that holds my costume for the interviews. A silky fabric falls over my skin. "Open."  
As I open my eyes, I see the fabric that I felt envelop me just moments ago. It's a beautiful black dress with flecks of red for sparks. I seem to be glowing. "Oh..." I stare at the woman standing in the mirror. She is not me. She is someone who can win the games.  
"You don't like it?" Aurelius frowns.  
"No! That's not it! It's beautiful, Aurelius! Breathtaking! I just... Are you sure?" I bite my lip, avoiding removal of the makeup.  
"You deserve it, Sorrelle. And now, even if you aren't good at talking in public, this-and your score-will do the talking for you." He kisses me on the forehead. "Ah, I almost forgot. Your shoes." He hands me a pair of black shoes that have no heels. They seem to be made of ribbon, nbut are much stronger. They, too, have the sparks now customary to my costumes.  
"Thank you." I carefully slip them on.  
"Wait!" Harmony speaks up. "We forgot her tokens." She adjusts the pin on my dress and hands me the locket. Shakily, I try to clasp it around my neck.  
"Here." Cassius eeasily clasps the necklace around my neck and adjusts it. "Really, Sorrelle, you are stunning." He breaks down and hugs me. Soon after, the others follow suit. Then it's time for my session with Jonquil. He will prepare me for the questions that Vitus Nero, the man who's been interviewing tributes since I can remember, will ask.  
Aurelius, Aelia, Harmony, and Cassuis walk me to the room where we are to prepare for the interviews. Two couches, one for me and the other for Jonquil. I sit across from him, tense. Nothing is said for the first ten minutes. Jonquil takes a few breaths as if he's going to say something, but then decides against it.  
"Jonquil, is there something you want to say?" I study his actions, trying to discover his motives.  
"Sorrelle, do you love Wolfe?" He comes right out and asks it.  
I can tell he wants the truth, so I tell him, "I donno."  
"Do you have anyone else in mind?"  
I take a deep breath and let it out. "I dunno."  
"You can do better than that. Give me something more. Give me a spark-an igniter. You're supposed to be able to set fire to rain, yet you can't start a simple conversation! The audience wants personal! name names, tell all! Be the girl that attacked the gamemakers, just in a nicer way."  
"I'm sorry, Jonquil. It's just... I know you. It's pointless. I don't know any of the people who will be there tonight. I'll be talking to strangers."  
"Wolfe. Basil. Me. Zinnia. Aurelius. We'll be in the audience. We know you. Added to the people back in twelve who'll be watching, and you know quite a few people. Talk as if you were painting. Gush. If you have to, hunt."  
"I can't... I can't talk about myself to the nation."  
"Then tell me why. We'll go from there." His voice is even and calm, not annoyed.  
"Jonquil, you wouldn't understand. If people go digging around my life, they'll find it's not as happy as it seems on the surface." I pick at my dress, chew on my lip, anything to keep from breaking down.  
"The first reason for that?"  
I sigh, "I can't. My sisters and Basil's older sister are about the only three people who are still alive and know the first reason."  
"So tell me. Maybe I'll understand."  
"Fine. But if you're expecting me to break down and sob, then you're in for a shock."  
"Sorrelle, you're stalling. Stop stalling and tell me. People want to know _you_. Your every thought, motives for your actions, your childhood, what you think of them..."  
"The first reason is... My family. Not all of them, really. My father died when I was five, Jonquil. He was murdered by a peacekeeper. Then my mother and brother started fighting. They'd have terrible, violent fights. Always over stupid stuff. His tessarae, who controlled the house... My sisters left and had their own families. The fighting continued. There was no one there to save me, understand? I was alone, even then. And when my brother was chosen, my mother lost it... She had lost her oldest daughter, my sister that I can't remember, to the Games... And a second child killed her, no matter how horrible a person he was. She decided that she couldn't live-that my sisters would care for me. It never happened. So my friends became my family and I guarded them from all of my troubles. I've always done that-kept everything inside of myself. The only problem is, I could explode. I just can't afford to let that happen..." I bite my lip, waiting for Jonquil to answer me.  
"Your friends became your family. I understand your anger at the Capitol now. Thank you." He smiles a slight, sympathetic smile. "Do you want to get back to work now? Find an angle?"  
"If mysterious and shy is an angle, I've got one." I shrug, trying to make a joke.  
"We want you to make friends. Be yourself again, only in a nicer way. You'l find that you're quite a sociable girl."  
"Thanks, but somehow I've got the feeling that getting pissed at the Capitol and challenging them will only get me enemies."  
"Dig deep down, Sorrelle, and find the girl from the parade. Hell, find the girl you are to Wolfe."  
I begin to protest. "Wolfe and I-"  
"I know, I know. You're not lovers. But you are in love with someone. They'll want to know about him."  
"Jonquil, I don't know who I'm in love with. Wolfe or... I mean, Taro's chasing after Fresia..."  
"Taro, eh? He already has a girl? Even better. They'll feel your pain. Tell me about Fresia."  
"She's one of m friends. I could never ruin her. She's like me. We can't really talk in public..."  
Exasperated, Jonquil lets out a sigh and stands up. "Alright... Tell me about your family-the ones you adopted."  
"My friends... They're wonderful people. Wolfe and I met a few years ago on accident. Ever since then, he's been... indespensible. And Taro, he's so stable and easy going... Then there's Olive. She's been through alot. We just try to build off of each other. Fresia is like Taro. Stable. Nettle is the most outgoing one of us. She's able to make anyone smile. Aspen is the most innocent of us, and even she's not that innocent. Her family owns the sweet shop. We met by chance five years ago. Then when my mother died, she helped me through it even though she barely knew me. Ash is a beautiful person. He's kind and warm. Whenever he smiles, it's like someone wraps a warm blanket around you and you can't help but smile." I think of Ash's warmth and a smile dusts my spark-covered lips. "They're all wonderful in their own way... I guess I love all of them."  
"There she is. Do that for the audience, and people will be tripping over each other to sponsor you."  
I take a deep breath. "I'll try."  
"If that's all I'm going to get, then it'll have to do." He walks over to the window and stares at the city. "What do you think of the Capiol?" For the next two hours, I'm drilled on random questions. Do I like their food, what's my favorite, what did I think of the people at first are some of the simpler ones that come to mind.  
Once those two hours are up, it's time to go to the interviews. We walk to the elevator, where we are met by Euphemia and Aurelius, our prep teams, Basil, Wolfe, Perpetua and Zinnia. Wolfe and Basil seem in good spirits. Basil is much more talkative than usual, even though his speech is slurred and almost impossible to understand. Wolfe talks my ear off on the elevator ride down to the interviews. I am, unfortunately, the only one who can seem to keep quiet.

Just seconds later, the doors open and our prep teams are whisked away to their seats. Perpetua hugs us, then clicks away to her own seat. Zinnia and Jonquil are the only two left standing before us.  
"Sorrelle, remember what I told you." Jonquil quickly hugs me. "And Wolfe, don't be too... Forward." He pats Wolfe's shoulder and is gone.  
Zinnia hugs Basil the way a mother would hug her child, "Be safe. Remember to let Vitus do the talking, okay?"  
He returns her hug and, to everyone's astonishment, speaks clearly enough to understand. "Okay, 'Nia. Thank you."  
"Basil!" I'm happy he's finally learning to use his words correctly, "You can talk!"  
He giggles and claps his hands. Clearly he's been taught to say only a few things for the interviews. I sigh. "Zinnia, I'll keep him safe. In the arena, I mean." She leaves, put slightly at ease by my promise.

We're ushered to our seats by a small, nondescript woman. Once seated, Vitus gets right down to business, starting with District 1's female. Everyone has an angle. Her angle is clearly sexy. She wears a tight, see-through dress that looks impossible to move in. The boots that go with the dress must have two foot high stilletto heels and go all the way up to the middle of her thigh.  
The pale boy from One seems to be terrfied. How could such a boy possibly be a career tribute? I ignore the fact that he's probably some sort of technical genius and force myself to stay awake until Katah's interview.  
She's got the audience eating out of the palm of her hand. Katah talks about working in the sheep fields, how she's worried about her family back home. Now and then she actually breaks down and cries. I worry about her family, how this is affecting them. Her mother must be having such a hard time coping. Are her siblings getting enough to eat? She talks about how happy she was when her newest baby brother came into the world. She took care of him as her mother recovered. The sheep had gotten attatched to the soft, wiggly human that is her baby brother. One went so far as to insist on staying with him at all times. Vitus smiles and becomes sentimentally tearful at the exact times she does. Once or twice I'm inclined to believe him, like when she talks about her brother, but I can tell it's all for show.  
The buzzer sounds and it's Viola Yucca's turn. Four minutes, that's all any of us get. She doesn't waste time. She tells how she's going to protect her brother at all costs in the arena, how she made a silent vow to make sure he wins. It's highly unlikely that either Basil or Chive will be victors. Even so, we've got to try.  
Buzzer. It's her brother's turn. Chive Yucca. He seems shy and tries to hide from people by curling up in the chair. Vitus is gentle with him, directing the interview by having him talk about his family, work in the orchards, and life in Eleven. By the time the four minutes are up, he's taken us on a day trip through his home district.  
I'm up. Hurry to the chair in the middle of the stage. All cameras are trained on me. I force myself to smile. Vitus welcomes me with an embrace and we sit. "You look stunning, Sorrelle! I see why Wolfe just couldn't help but kiss you. You're a wonderful couple."  
He really doesn't waste time. "Eh? Is that what you've been told? I mean... We've been friends for a long time, but the love is completely one sided!" I've done it now. We'll lose all our sponsors.  
"Oh? Then you've got someone back home?" He looked at me, his orange and blue eyes reflecting the colors of my dress.  
"I..." I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. "I don't know..."  
"What's his name?" He was gentle, trying to coax Taro's name out of me.


End file.
